Why You Shouldn't Tick Off Austria
by Alice D. Lovett
Summary: Prussia's bored and visiting France or Spain is, at the moment, out of the question. So he does the logical thing: sneeks into Austria's house and plays with his piano which he happenes to not, under any circumstances, be allowed to touch. Hopefully more intreasting than it sounds. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Teeny-tiny mentions of Spamano, FrUk, & human names. One-shot.


**Alice: So I **_**should**_** be working on my other stories but this idea hit me and… stuff happens. I'm sure you know how it is. (P.S. Holy crap I wrote a one shot! You can't imagine how proud of myself I am right now! ^.^)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Hetalia**_**. Seriously wish I did but I don't.**

It was a perfectly normal day at Austria's house. Until Prussia decided to show up that is. Because if there was _anything_ he had down to a T it was being obnoxious (or in his opinion 'awesome'). He snuck in through one of the windows and landed with a curse in a heap on the ground. Normally if he was bored and had been kicked out of his brother's house he'd visit France or Spain. Today however the Frenchman was at Britain's house and the Spaniard was, like always, molesting Romano (after what Prussia had walked in on last time, he'd decided surprise visits to Antonio's house were out of the question. Then there as England's sucky cooking which was why he was completely unwilling to see France when he went to Arthur's house. Seriously, Prussia was too awesome to risk dying).

When he stood up and brushed himself off he spotted a grand piano. _The_ grand piano the Austria could often be found playing and loved as if it was his child. It was also something that Prussia was never allowed to touch when he came over else he'd be knocked unconscious by Hungary's frying pan. He smirked, unable to pass up this opportunity and strode over to the large instrument, taking a seat on the slightly uncomfortable bench. With absolutely no hesitation whatsoever he slammed his hands down on the keys, cringing as a sound that could never come close to resembling music filled the air.

Hungary paused in her chores. Her Prussia sense was tingling and that by no means meant anything good. Exchanging her feather duster for her frying pan she set off in the direction her instincts were leading her.

"What on Earth," Hungary murmured when the sound of poor piano playing reached her ears. Being the smart girl that she was she quickly put two and two together and sped up, sprinting down the hall to Austria's music room. She threw open the doors and, unconsciously, her grip on her weapon's handle tightened. "Prussia! What do you think you're doing!?"

Gilbert, who had been banging away at the instrument, looked up at the sound of Hungary's voice. He smirked and stood, eyeing her frying pan a little anxiously. Elizabeta was giving off waves of anger that she was clearly having a hard time keeping in. When they were younger the Hungarian would have happily unleashed it but ever since she'd moved in with Austria and become a 'real' girl it only came out around Prussia. Holding it back like that couldn't be good for her health and Gilbert briefly wondered if it made her constipated.

"The awesome me was playing the piano. And pretty damn awesomely for having never taken any lessons if I do say so myself," Prussia said, conveying his usual egotistic self-confidence.

"Prussia, if you dare touch _another key_ I will knock you into next year!" Hungary yelled. Gilbert ignored her threat and, mostly just to spite her, slammed his hand down on the piano keys. The dying cat noise that he somehow managed to bring out of the normally melodious instrument mixed with a loud, heart-stopping _crack_. They both stared, shocked as the legs of the piano gave out and it crashed to the ground becoming even more wrecked.

"Holy shit! That was _awesome_!" Prussia burst into laughter. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

"Do... Do you have _any_ idea what you've done!?" Hungary cried her mouth gaping open. How could he be laughing at a time like this!? Austria would be- as rare as it was- pissed!

"Hungary what was that-," the Austrian began, walking into the room and pausing mid-sentence when he saw the scene before him. There was a long silence as he took in his now broken-beyond-repair piano. Finally Austria nodded slowly, accepting that what he was seeing was cold, hard reality. "I see. Then this was the noise I heard."

"Mister Austria I swear I was doing my best to make him stop. If I had known he was here earlier I wouldn't have taken my eyes off of him," Hungary said. She was glaring daggers at Prussia, beyond tempted to beat him to death.

"Hungary. Perhaps you should leave the room." Austria's tone was so cold it sent shivers down her spine. As she left the two boys she couldn't help but feel bad for Prussia. After all they used to be... sort of friends.

The last thing she heard before a scream (Gilbert's of course. Austria wouldn't do anything that undignified) was the albino ex-nation bragging about how he'd broken the piano. Hungary shook her head and picked up the feather duster from where she'd left it earlier. Maybe if Prussia hadn't been so proud of what he'd done Austria would have gone easier on him. She heaved a sigh and resumed her work. Gilbert could deal with a little debt right?

XXX (Later at Germany's house) XXX

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Germany yelled at his older brother. "I can't pay that! I'm having a hard enough time with my own debts!"

"But that stupid Austrian bastard said he'd send Hungary after me if I didn't give him money for a new piano," Prussia whined. His ear was aching from when Austria had pulled it while scolding him and he wasn't in the mood to get a concussion curtsey of Elizabeta.

"Well, you shouldn't have broken it in the first place!"

"I didn't realize it was that expensive! Besides if you've forgotten the awesome me isn't exactly my own country anymore. You're responsible for me so _you_ have to pay!" And with that Germany, for nowhere near the first time, wanted to strangle his brother, making this a perfectly normal day at Ludwig's house.

**Alice: **_**Whaaaaaat**_**? Were you expecting a fight between Austria and Prussia? Well if that's the case sorry but I don't think Austria would win or go about his anger that way. :3 Moving on I hoped you liked it and please review! I will love you if you do!**


End file.
